fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Normalna katolicka rodzina
Normalna katolicka rodzina — pierwsze opowiadanie z serii Przypadki Sebastiana N. Jest to historia wprowadzająca do całego cyklu, mająca na celu przedstawienie czytelnikowi głównego bohatera i jego rodziny. Bohaterowie *Sebastian Nowak *Brajan Nowak *Janusz Nowak *Grażyna Nowak *Karyna Kwiatkowska *Kurator *Wychowawczyni Brajana Opis Wychowawczyni Brajana niepokoi się zachowaniem swego ucznia i postanawia złożyć wniosek o to, aby do jego domu przyszedł kurator i sprawdził, czy nie dzieje się tam nic złego. Janusz za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić, iż jego rodzina jest całkowicie normalna. Fabuła Część 1 Sobota. Przez całe pięć dni roboczych człowiek nie robi nic innego, tylko budzi się o piątej nad ranem, zapierdala do szkoły, w szkole musi wytrzymywać ze stetryczałymi belframi i zidiociałymi „kolegami”, po szkole użera się ze swoją spierdoloną rodzinką i odrabia debilne lekcje, które nigdy się nie przydadzą w życiu i których poziom podniesiony jest, jakby się było na ostatnim roku studiów, a nie drugim liceum, po czym na samym końcu kładzie się spać o trzeciej w nocy, aby rano znowu obudzić się o piątej... Nie trudno się domyślić, że każdy w takiej sytuacji z utęsknieniem czeka na ten wspaniały pierwszy dzień weekendu, w którym może wreszcie pospać sobie do jakiejś normalnej godziny i spędzać swój wolny czas na przyjemnych rzeczach takich jak na przykład granie na kompie. Każdy czeka i każdy się doczeka. KAŻDY KURWA OPRÓCZ MNIE, BO JAK ZWYKLE MUSZĄ MI SIĘ PRZYDARZAĆ JAKIEŚ SPIERDOLONE SYTUACJE! Śniłem sobie w najlepsze o haremie cycatych laseczek grających turniej w lola topless, było zajebiście, cud, miód i maliny, aż nagle, gdy miałem już dać, ehm, nagrodę tej rudej zawodniczce, która wygrała, wszystko zniknęło, a ja leżałem spocony i z otwartymi oczami w łóżku w swoim pokoju. Kiedy po chwili krótkiego otępienia uświadomiłem sobie gdzie jestem, usłyszałem odgłosy jakiejś kłótni dochodzące z kuchni. „Nosz kurwa zajebiście” - pomyślałem. Dopiero co tamta stara baba spod czwórki się wyprowadziła i cieszyłem się, że jej kundel już nie będzie szczekać, a tutaj taka niespodzianka! Jak nie on, to moja kochana rodzinka musi sobie urządzać awantury! Spojrzałem na zegarek - 13:25. PRZECIEŻ KURWA WIEDZĄ, ŻE POTRZEBUJĘ SNU I ODPOCZYNKU, ALE NIE, JAK ZWYKLE MAJĄ MNIE GŁĘBOKO W DUPIE! Dobra, kurwa, rozumiem, że pewnie znowu przejrzeli historię przeglądarki mojego brata, ale łaskawie mogliby poczekać z kłótnią na to, jak się obudzę! Już do reszty dobudzony tymi hałasami zerwałem się gwałtownie z łóżka (oczywiście jak to ja przy okazji wypierdalając się ryjem prosto na twardą podłogę) i nie bacząc na nic pobiegłem do kuchni najszybciej jak mogłem. - MOGLIBYŚCIE SIĘ ŁASKAWIE UCISZYĆ?! - krzyknąłem, kiedy tylko stanąłem w drzwiach pomieszczenia. Ujrzałem następującą scenę: siedzącego przy stole czerwonego na twarzy ojca wyglądającego na jeszcze bardziej wściekłego niż zwykle, znajdującego się koło niego mojego brata Brajana patrzącego na mnie z jakimś dziwnym, na wpół rozbawionym, na wpół drwiącym uśmiechem oraz matkę, której na mój widok wypadł z rąk dzbanek z herbatą. "Wtf, co tu się kurwa dzieje?" - pomyślałem zdziwiony. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu gówniarz się tak na mnie gapił i dlaczego stara była tak zszokowana. Wszystko się jednak wyjaśniło, gdy w rogu pomieszczenia dostrzegłem niską, drobną i ledwie zauważalną staruszkę - wychowawczynię Brajana. Uświadomiłem sobie, iż przed chwilą właśnie ni stąd, ni zowąd przybiegłem do pokoju i wydarłem się na całe towarzystwo, a teraz stałem przed nimi wszystkimi w samych gaciach, z zauważalnym wzwodem (pozostałość po śnie), spierzchniętymi ustami oraz stłuczonym policzkiem po wyjebaniu się na podłogę. Wszystko to na oczach nauczycielki brata. - J-ja... przepraszam... - wyjąkałem, po czym, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, uciekłem czym prędzej do kibla i siedziałem tam, dopóki tamta baba sobie nie poszła. *** Kilka godzin później, gdy już się ubrałem, ogarnąłem i trochę ochłonąłem, usiadłem wraz z matką i Małym Chujkiem (zwyczajowe określenie na Brajana) do stołu. Nadeszła pora obiadu, nareszcie mogłem coś zjeść. - Jeszcze raz naprawdę przepraszam za tamto... sam nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło - mówiłem do starej tonem smutnego dzieciaczka między jednym a drugim kęsem schaba. - Nic się nie stało kochanie, naprawdę - odparła, naklejając przy tym plaster na mój uszkodzony po tamtym wypadku policzek, po czym cmoknęła mnie (przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu) pokrzepiająco w czoło. Ohyda. - Mamo, ale naprawdę nie jesteś zła? - spytałem, próbując osiągnąć jeszcze smutniejszy i bardziej skruszony ton głosu. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że jeśli zrobi się coś złego, to żeby udobruchać moją matkę, trzeba pozorować jak największe poczucie winy oraz przepraszać ją co najmniej tysiąc razy. Taktyka ta (tak by the way, opracowana przeze mnie) działała bezbłędnie za każdym razem. Wymyśliłem nawet dla niej nazwę: "Metoda Zbitego Psiaczka". - Jest bardzo zła, debilu. Zachowałeś się, jakbyś uciekł z psychiatryka - odpowiedział za nią Brajan w taki sposób jakby był co najmniej doświadczonym przez życie mędrcem czy innym profesorem, a nie trzynastoletnim gówniarzem, który dopiero niedawno zaczął chodzić do gimbazy. Cały on. Gdy starych nie ma, to zachowuje się gorzej niż żul spod monopolowego, a tak to zgrywa wszystkowiedzącego aniołka. Naprawdę, z chęcią bym mu porządnie najebał. - Cicho, Brajan! Zła to mogę być tylko i wyłącznie na CIEBIE! - zirytowała się na jego słowa stara. Rzadko kiedy się tak denerwuje i doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu to na serio sztuka. Mały Chujek może i jest sprytny, ale nie odkrył jeszcze Metody Zbitego Psiaczka, a nawet nieświadomie stosuje zawsze jej odwrotność: za każdym razem, gdy coś odpierdoli to, zamiast przyznać się do winy i przeprosić wszystkiego się wypiera, zwalając całą winę na innych i robiąc wszystko by samego siebie wybielić. - Jezu, no dobra... - mruknął pod nosem, dłubiąc łyżką w talerzu pomidorowej. - JEZUSA W TO NIE MIESZAJ! - o, przegiął. Matka jest niesamowicie religijna i co jak co, ale takich rzeczy w jej obecności mówić nie wolno. - Do czego to dochodzi, żeby twoja wychowawczyni musiała przychodzić do nas do domu?! Nie dość, że zachowujesz się karygodnie, to jeszcze ani razu nie zająknąłeś się o uwagach i nie mówiłeś nam nigdy o tych wszystkich wezwaniach do szkoły! - A-ale... a-le przynajmniej nie pokazuję się nauczycielkom w samych gaciach! Kurwa, jaki bezczelny. Zero szacunku do starszego brata. Posłałem mu wrogie spojrzenie, które zauważyła stara. Podeszła do mnie i pogłaskała mnie po głowie, jakbym był małym dzieciakiem. - Spokojnie Sebusiu, pani psycholog zada ci nowe ćwiczenia na kontrolowanie emocji i wszystko będzie dobrze... Kurwa, gówniarz znowu poczuł się pewny siebie i na jego gębę wstąpił parszywy uśmiech. Zajebiście. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej zmienić temat: - Mamo, a co się dzieje z tatą? - Nie wiem, synku - odparła zmartwiona. - Od tej rozmowy z nauczycielką Brajana zamknął się sam w sypialni i bez przerwy tam siedzi. Przyniosłam mu niedawno porcję bigosu, żeby sobie zjadł i się uspokoił, a on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał i tylko patrzył się nieruchomo w okno. Jak na jakąś komendę, dokładnie, kiedy to powiedziała, do kuchni wszedł stary. Wyglądał jakby od dawna nie żył i przed chwilą wyszedł z grobu. Był przygarbiony, miał podkrążone oczy i smutną minę. W jego gęstych wąsach widać było czerwone resztki, więc jednak zjadł ten bigos. Chociaż to było budujące. - Janusz, już ci lepiej?! - podbiegła do niego stara. - Nie, Grażynko, nie... Bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i gówniarza, po czym zaczął się na nas gapić takim wzrokiem, jakby najpierw chciał zabić nas, a potem siebie. Dobra, to było w chuj niepokojące. - Człowiek się stara - zaczął mamrotać sam do siebie - pracuje nad swoimi dziećmi. Chce je wychować na dobrych i przykładnych obywateli państwa polskiego. Takich, którzy nie zawahaliby się oddać życia za swój kraj. Takich, którzy szanują jego historię. Takich, którzy żyją w myśl hasła: "Bóg, honor, ojczyzna". Stara się. Wypruwa sobie żyły. A dostaje w zamian coś takiego. Wtedy właśnie ojciec niespodziewanie wyjął jakiś plik kartek i wręcz rzucił go na stół. Zrobił to bardzo gwałtownie i prawie przez to wylałem herbatę, ale na szczęście jakoś udało mi się ją utrzymać. Uff, przynajmniej matka nie będzie jej znów musiała sprzątać, jeszcze by jej znowu coś chrupnęło w kręgosłupie. - Lista uwag od początku roku - zaczął czytać, to co było napisane na kartkach - "Na lekcji plastyki rysuje nagie kobiety w nieprzyzwoitych pozach", "Śpiewa wraz z kolegami na cały głos wulgarne piosenki", "Wydaje dźwięki przyprawiające mnie o mdłości", "Wyraża oburzenie, po tym, jak koleżanka nazwała go prawiczkiem"... O chuj. - Eee... - próbował się wybronić Mały Chujek - bo ta Dżesika zawsze coś dziwnego powie i mnie sprowokuje... - MILCZ, JAK DO MNIE MÓWISZ! Znaczy, jak ja do ciebie mówię, nosz kurwa, przez to wszystko mi się język plącze! - stary sapał ze złości. - Ale to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tą uwagą: "Na lekcji historii broni Hitlera, mówiąc, że był fajny, lubił zwierzęta i miał stylowego wąsa". Matka spojrzała na Brajana ze zgrozą, ten zrobił minę typu "okurwajakiprzypał.jpg", ponieważ najwyraźniej zabrakło mu jakiejś odpowiedzi, a ja tylko z zaciekawieniem obserwowałem rozwój wydarzeń. Nie lubiłem nigdy specjalnie sam brać udziału w kłótniach, ale z kolei od zawsze uwielbiałem śledzić tego typu dramy czy afery - szczególnie jeśli dotyczyły gówniarza. - "Bóg, honor, ojczyzna" kurwa... - nakręcał się dalej ojciec - taki masz stosunek do ojczyzny! Tego zbrodniarza popierać... a do Boga? Nie starczy nawet dnia na przeczytanie wszystkich uwag z lekcji religii! - Ale... emm... koledzy mi kazali, a poza tym to tylko żarty! - ŻARTY?! TWOI DZIADKOWIE GINĘLI ZA OJCZYZNĘ, A TY MASZ JESZCZE CZELNOŚĆ CHWALIĆ HITLERA?! - stary dostał aż takiego bólu dupy, że zaczął machać na oślep rękami. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem dzbanek z herbatą jak najdalej od niego, kolejny raz pilnując, żeby się nie wylała. - JA ZNIOSĘ WSZYSTKO! NIE PRZESZKADZAJĄ MI NAWET NAPADY FURII SEBASTIANA, BO ON W PRZECIWIEŃSTWIE DO CIEBIE SPEŁNIA SWOJE NARODOWE OBOWIĄZKI I KOCHA POLSKĘ! Powinienem wpaść w furię przez te "ataki furii", ale ogólnie to dzięki. - Do reszty się na tobie zawiedliśmy, Brajan - włączyła się do awantury matka - jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będziesz mieć zachowanie naganne na semestr! - Będzie jeszcze gorzej - dodał stary, wprowadzając wszystkich (oprócz mnie, bo ja miałem to w dupie) w przerażenie. - Co? Jak to? - Pamiętacie, jak wtedy ta nauczycielka wychodziła i zapomniała wziąć swój beret? Pobiegłem wtedy za nią, próbując przy tym jeszcze jakoś ją ubłagać o litość, a ona powiedziała wtedy, że jest poważnie zaniepokojona zachowaniem Brajana i podejrzewa, że u nas w domu może się coś złego dziać i będzie wnioskować o to, żeby przyszedł do nas kurator z wizytacją. "Ło kurwa" - przeszło mi przez myśl. Po usłyszeniu tych słów nawet ja osłupiałem.